1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid composition for ink jet printing, particularly a liquid composition suitable for printing of mixed woven fabrics or mixed nonwoven fabrics comprising readily dyeable reactive fibers such as cotton, hemp, viscose, wool, silk, nylon, etc, and less dyeable nonreactive fibers such as polyester or acetate, and an ink jet printing method by used thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, for printing of mixed woven fabrics comprising readily dyeable reactive fibers such as cotton, hemp, viscose, wool, silk, nylon, etc. and less dyeable nonreactive fibers such as polyester or acetate, there have been employed printing methods such as roller printing, screen printing, transfer printing, etc. in which a formulated dye of a reactive dye (or a threne dye) and a disperse dye is used. Also, separately, the printing method by ink jet system has been proposed. And, in practicing the printing method by this ink jet system, considerable technical difficulty has been accompanied in finely dispersing the formulated dye uniformly into the liquid composition for printing. At the same time, particularly the formation ratio of the dyes in the droplets discharged from the ink jet nozzle cannot be kept constant, and therefore in the dye fixing treatment after printing, there ensues frequently the problem that variation in concentration occurred in dyeing to give non-uniform dyed product without color regularity. Thus, this technique has not been easily practiced.